


His Father's Son

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: xfiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is kidnapped.  Can Blair's father and Jim save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

O.K. everybody, here comes my latest effort. First, some thanks are definitely in order: 

Thank you, Yvonne, for putting up with my forgetfulness and for beta reading this sucker. I know it was *such* a chore. 

Now some disclaimers: 

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I ONLY PLAY WITH THEM. 

Now a warning: NC-17 HAS HOMOEROTIC CONTENT. 

## His Father's Son

by Brandy  


Blair sighed as he got up from his desk. Another long day of grading papers and trying to get through to freshmen was at an end. He quickly packed his backpack and started down the hall. It was already 10:30 p.m. He told Jim he should be in by 11 o'clock, and he knew his partner would get worried if he weren't home by then. 

As he unlocked his car, he heard something off to his right. He glanced over quickly. Nothing. As he turned back around, the world exploded into stars.   
  


* * *

  


Jim stared at the clock. It was midnight, and Blair wasn't home yet. He wasn't at the office, and he had left his cell phone at home. Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He decided to go to bed. Blair had probably gone out with some friends. But as he lay in bed trying to sleep, he knew something was wrong.   
  


* * *

  


Jim rushed into work that morning. Blair wasn't at his desk. He zeroed in on Simon's office. 

"Have you heard from Sandburg, sir?" he said almost breathlessly. 

"No, should I have?" Simon said. 

"He was supposed to be in by 11 o'clock last night, but he never showed or called. He didn't come in at all last night. No one is answering his office phone, and he's not here," Jim gushed as he sat down in a chair. His head dropped to his hands. 

"Maybe he spent the night at a girlfriend's, JIm. You know Sandburg, he isn't the most considerate person in the world," Simon said with a sigh. 

"But he hasn't been in this morning, Simon. He wouldn't miss teaching his class, not for a girl, anyway," Jim said. "I want to put out and A.P.B. for him." 

"Jim, he hasn't even been missing for twenty four hours, yet," Simon said sympathetically. "If he doesn't show up by tomorrow morning, then you can report him missing, o.k. I'll push the rules that much. Now go look for him. You won't be of any use here if you don't." 

"Thanks, Simon," Jim said over his shoulder as he left.   
  


* * *

  


"Mr. Sandburg, we know you're awake. You may as well open your eyes." 

Blair slowly opened his eyes and sat up. There were three men sitting in front of him. The man in the middle was smoking cigarettes. The man on the right was missing an arm. And the man on the left...Blair stiffened. The man was a Sentinel. He could tell just by the way the man was concentrating on him. 

"What do you want?" Blair said hoarsely. 

"Mr. Sandburg, we need you," the man lit another cigarette, a Morley, "to guide our Sentinel."   
  


* * *

  


Jim pulled out his cell phone and took a deep breathe to calm himself. He quickly dialed a number and took another brief look around. 

"Hello, Simon," Jim said shakily. "Blair's office has been trashed. All his Sentinel research is gone, computer disks and hard copies. I think," Jim paused, "I think he's been kidnapped." 

"Why?" Simon answered. "It could be jealousy or a random incident." 

"His car is still in the parking lot, Simon!" Jim yelled. "There's a blood spatter on the driver side door! Someone kidnapped him. He didn't go willingly," Jim finished quietly. 

"I'll have a team out there as soon as possible, Jim," Simon said and hung up. 

Jim began to test the air. Cigarettes, he thought to himself, someone has been smoking cigarettes in here.   
  


* * *

  


Blair looked up from the schedule he was blocking out as the one armed man slipped through the door. He was handsome in a ratty, sly sort of way, Blair mused. 

"So you're a Guide, huh," the man spoke as he slid into the chair across from Blair. "I'm Alex Krychek, and take some advice, make sure you stay valuable to these guys." 

"A Sentinel needs a Guide for life," Blair said absently. "That's the way it is." 

"Lucky," Alex leaned forward, "If I didn't come in with some pretty important information a while back, this arm isn't the only thing I would be missing," Alex said confidentially. 

Blair looked up and met the other man's eyes. They were cold and lustful. The worst kind of combination. "Really, I'm sure the world would have missed you," Blair said quietly as he went back to work. 

Alex hissed and sat back. "You know you're going to need friends in here, if you're going to make it around here," Alex said coldly. 

"Friend like you, I don't need," Blair said as he looked up and smiled at Alex. It was a cold, cold, menacing smile. Alex felt his knees turn to water. The only other person who had had that kind of effect on him was Walter Skinner. Alex jumped out of his chair and scurried out of the door. 

Blair chuckled. The man was definitely a rat.   
  


* * *

  


Jim sat on the couch and stared at the number in front of him. Naomi. He had to call Naomi. He sighed as he dialed the number. 

"Hello, this is Naomi Sandburg," a bright cheerful voice answered the phone. 

"Naomi, its Jim," he said quietly. 

"What's the matter?" Naomi asked. Her mind was racing. Oh God, please let Blair be alright. 

"Blair's been abducted, Naomi. He didn't come home last night. Some of his research is missing, and his car was left in the parking deck at Rainier," he sighed as he decided not to tell her about the blood spatter. 

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I have a few phone calls to make, then I'll be on the next flight out. I'll call you when I know when my arrival time is," Naomi said in a rush as she started flipping through her address book. 

"O.K., just call the cell phone, o.k?" Jim said. 

"Sure." She hung up. 

Jim sighed again and got up. He would go back to Blair's office. Maybe they overlooked something.   
  


* * *

  


Naomi quickly dialed the phone as she packed. 

"FBI Headquarters, who may I direct you too?"   
  


* * *

  


"Sir, there's a Naomi Sandburg on the line. She insists that it's urgent," Kim paused, "Sir, I know you're in a meeting, but she sounds desperate." 

"Patch her in," A.D. Skinner replied. "This will just be a moment," he said to the two agents in front of him as picked up the phone. "Hello, Naomi." 

"Walter, Blair has been kidnapped," Naomi sobbed. Walter felt the blood rush from his face. "His partner just called. I...I'm booked on the next flight to Cascade." 

"I'm on my way. I'll call you when I get there," Walter answered and hung up. He paused for a second and considered the two agents in front of him. They had just finished up a case and had not been assigned another one, yet. He pushed the intercom button. 

"Kim, file a personal leave of absence for me, and get me on the next flight to Cascade, Washington." 

"Yes, sir." 

He turned to his two best agents. One his lover, the other almost his friend. "I need a favor, Agents Mulder and Scully. My son has been kidnapped." 

"Your son, sir?" Mulder asked coolly. A son! 

"Yes, his mother and I never married. He's a graduate student in Cascade, Washington," Skinner replied as he began stuffing files into his briefcase. 

"Sir, if we go, we can't act in an official capacity. We haven't been called in," Scully said quietly. Never married, a son, this was getting almost bizarre. Just how well did they know Skinner, she wondered. 

"I realize that, Agent Scully," he said, frustrated. "You don't have any up coming cases. Will you help me find my son or not?" 

Mulder and Scully exchanged a look. "Yes," Mulder said quietly, "we will help you."   
  


* * *

  


Jim searched the sea of humanity in front of him. Naomi was here somewhere. He caught a glimpse of her and waved his hand at her.. She waved back. When they finally got to each other, she collapsed against him. 

"Oh God, Jim, I have been so worried," she sobbed. "I want to know everything, right now." 

"Come on, let's go back to the station," Jim said as he supported her with one arm and took her bag from her. "Is this your only bag?" She nodded. "Let's go."   
  


* * *

  


Mulder stared at the back of Skinner's head. He had a son by a woman he had never married. He glanced at Scully. 

Scully met his look and leaned over. "Mulder, I can't believe it either. If he's a grad student, he would have to be at least 24 years old." 

Suddenly Walter turned around and handed them an envelope. It was post marked in Seattle. Mulder opened it and pulled out two pictures. 

"The short one is Blair," Walter said quietly. "Thank God, he inherited his hair from Naomi. The other man is a Jim Ellison. He's a friend of Blair's." 

"He's very handsome," Scully said quietly.. Actually cute as a bug is probably a better description, she thought with a smile. And Mr. Ellison was a hunk. 

"Naomi always sends me some pictures after she sees him," Walter sighed. "He doesn't know who his father is. We decided it would be easier if he didn't know." 

Mulder's head jerked up as he heard the sadness in his lover's voice. Had Naomi kept him from his son? 

"We made a clean break all those years ago," Walter sighed again. "Even then I had enemies who might have used him against me, but that doesn't matter any more. I have to find him," Walter turned quickly away and wiped at his eyes. His son, someone had taken his son. He jetted out off his seat and started down the aisle. He had to get to the bathroom. 

Mulder and Scully exchanged another look, a look of understanding. Scully grabbed Mulder's hand and squeezed it.   
  


* * *

  


"Ms. Sandburg, we've told you everything," Simon said for the fourth time. 

"You are leaving something out. I can tell by the look on Jim's face. Tell me," she screamed. "This is my son!!!" 

"There was a blood spatter on the door of Blair's car. It's his blood type," Jim said quietly as he stared off into space. Blair's blood. Was he already dead? At the thought, his mind screamed NO. 

"He's not dead! I would know if my son were dead," Naomi ended with a sob. She collapsed into a chair. 

Simon's phone rang. "The Feds, here.... They want to talk to the person investigating Sandburg's disappearance.... What the hell is going on?" 

Naomi looked up. "Walter's here?" She sniffed. "Simon I called him." 

"Why?" Jim asked. "I can find him, Naomi." 

"I know you can, but...." 

"But I'm Blair's father, and I have a right to search for my son," Walter walked into the room. "These are Agents Mulder and Scully, and I am Assistant Director Skinner. They are the best. We are at your disposal, Captain Banks." 

Simon and Jim shared a look of amazement. Blair Sandburg was the son of an Assistant Director of the FBI. 

"If you could bring us up to speed, Captain Banks, we would appreciate it," Scully said softly as she watched Walter walk over and crouch beside the woman, the mother of his son. 

"Detective Ellison can do that better than I can. He's the one who discovered that Sandburg was missing," Simon said as he sat. 

Jim cleared his throat and began to talk. "He was supposed to be home last night by eleven. I was supposed to call if he were late. He had an early class to teach in the morning and wanted to be well rested. He didn't come home at all." Jim paused a minute and took a deep breath. 

Mulder and Scully exchanged a look. They were obviously roommates. Were they lovers as well? 

"I called his office when I got up but there was no answer. It's not like him to miss teaching a class; he takes it pretty seriously," Jim took a deep breathe. "When I got over there, his office was a mess. A large part of his files were missing. Some stuff he was doing for his doctorate, something about Sentinels, people with extra sensitive senses. I don't know," Jim took another deep breath. God this was hard. 

Walter froze beside Naomi. Sentinels. His son had found out about Sentinels. His heart stopped for a minute, and he bowed his head. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. 

"I checked for his car. It was still in the parking deck, and there was a blood spatter on the door. It's Blair's blood type," Jim sighed. "We really don't have any leads, but we are trying to find out if there are any crazies in the area who think they may have extra sensitive senses," Jim began to pace. 

"The only thing found at the crime scene that didn't belong was cigarette ashes. Blair didn't smoke, and he didn't allow smoking in his office," Jim sat again and put his head in his hands. 

Mulder stiffened. Cigarette ashes. "Did you find any butts?" 

"No," Jim answered shortly. 

"Are we too assume that the two of you are roommates?" Mulder asked quietly. 

"Yes, we met when he started working as a police observer. He's doing a study on closed subcultures as well," Jim said quietly. 

"Is it possible this could be revenge against you?" Walter asked coldly. If so, God help him. He knew that criminals could not make the distinction between a police observer and a police officer. 

"Yes! It's entirely possible. Don't you think that's the first thing I checked?!" he yelled. "Just because I don't have any leads, doesn't mean I'm not doing my job, sir!" Jim stormed out. 

Skinner, Mulder, and Scully turned toward Simon. He held up his hands. "They're best friends, and they've been working together for almost two years. I'd take him off the case, but he'd only work on his own. This way he can call for back up if he needs to." 

"Where's Blair's office?" Walter asked. 

"Rainier University, Artifacts Storage or something like that. I'll check his file, and call you on your cell," Walter glanced toward Naomi. "I'll take her back to Blair and Jim's place."   
  


* * *

  


Blair stared at the man in front of him. Physically, he was built like Jim. He had red hair and blue eyes, and some would consider him handsome. Maybe Sentinel genes were linked somehow to the genes for tallness and muscularity, Blair mused as he watched the Sentinel. The Sentinel was staring off behind Blair's head. He wasn't concentrating or listening. And he had thought Jim was bad. He brought his hand down on the table with a crack. The man in front of him jerked in response. 

"Let's get something straight, Tyler. I am your teacher. You will pay attention to me," Blair said coldly. Then he smiled coldly, menacingly. "Or I will inform your employer that you are not devoting your attention to your studies." 

Tyler froze. He wasn't afraid of the man in front of him, but he was afraid of his "employer" as his Guide called him. "I'm listening." 

"I don't want you to listen. I want you to hear me and understand," Blair gritted out. 

"I *hear* you," Tyler said arrogantly. 

"Good, let's get back to our exercises, shall we?" Blair said briskly. "Close your eyes, and relax...." Blair began in the familiar hypnotic voice that worked so well with Jim. Briefly Blair closed his eyes. While his voice didn't stop, his mind wandered to his partner, his friend, *his* Sentinel. *I miss you, Jim, so much.* 

Jim stared at the door of Blair's office. He had been over it twice with his senses. At least this time, they hadn't faded out or gotten uncontrollable. He began thinking about the cigarette ashes. The man had to drop the butt somewhere. He began to walk along the halls of the building. He had to find it. It was his only clue.   
  


* * *

  


"We are not lost," Mulder said for the fifth time. 

"We are....What is he doing?" Scully asked as they caught sight of Jim as he walked out of Blair's office. He slowly walked down the hall in front of them. He stopped at a trash can and then shook his head and continued down the hall. 

"I don't know," Mulder said, "let's ask." 

"Wait," Walter said. With a sinking heart he recognized the signs. The tension in Jim's body, the concentration evident in his face pointed to one thing. "Let's follow him instead." 

They watched as Jim passed by several trash cans and walked and retraced his steps several times. Several times they had to hide behind corners or doorways. Suddenly he stopped and his head jerked up. He quickly walked down to the next hallway. This was it, Jim thought to himself. 

He quickly began to scrabble through the trash. He almost shouted when he found it. A Morley cigarette butt. 

"It's a Morley isn't it?" a male voice said from behind him. He whirled and stared at Blair's father and the two FBI agents with him. 

"How did you know?" Jim asked. 

"Let's just say we've run into him before," Mulder said softly. "How did you find it? We watched you. You passed by at least four trash cans before looking in this one." 

"I have a really good nose?" Jim said as he pushed by Walter. Walter grabbed his arm. 

"We need to talk about some things, Detective." 

"About what things?" Jim asked as he yanked away from Skinner. 

"About Sentinels, Guides, and panthers," Walter said softly. 

Jim stiffened. "Not here." Suddenly he gasped. *I miss you, Jim, so much.* Blair's voice, inside his head. 

"Are you all right?" Scully asked. 

"He's all right. Let's go to our hotel. It'll be more private than your place," Walter said quietly and began to walk back the way they came. 

Jim shrugged and followed Walter. Mulder and Scully exchanged a look. *What the hell is going on?* They both shook their heads and followed.   
  


* * *

  


Back at the hotel... 

"Why did we have to come back here?" Jim asked as he paced in front of the couch. The two bedroom suite the agents were paying for wasn't lavish or large but had just enough room for a good pace. "Do you think my place is bugged?" 

"No, if it were, you would have been taken as well, but Captain Banks took Naomi back there, and I don't want to upset her," Walter said quietly. 

"What do you know? Who exactly are you?" Jim growled. He waved his hand at the two agents flanking Skinner. "And do they know?" 

"No, they don't know. Sit detective, let me tell you a story that started in the jungles of Vietnam," Skinner said in a low voice. 

Jim sat. *This had better be good.* 

"I was part of a special project in Vietnam, called the Sentinel project. The Consortium, a sort of shadow organization within our government, has know about Sentinels since Korea. There were only four at the time, and I was one of the Guides. My father had also been a Guide, and my father before him. It tends to run in families. Sometimes it skips a generation, but not this time," Walter sighed. This was going to be harder than he had originally thought. 

"My Sentinel, my friend, died in the jungles of Vietnam. Afterwards I immersed myself in drugs. They eventually discharged me, because I would be of no use to them any longer. A Guide tends to ... imprint on their Sentinel, making it impossible for them to work with another as closely as before," Walter sighed thickly, holding back tears. 

"I met Naomi just after I became an FBI agent. We had so much fun. When she became pregnant, I ... I told her I couldn't marry her. She smiled and said she wouldn't marry me if I was the last man on earth. Marriage didn't appeal to her at all and still doesn't. I explained to her that I had enemies that would use my children against me, but I would help anyway I could. I saw my son once when he was born," Walter smiled sadly. "He was so beautiful. We had decided it would be easier if he didn't know his father at all," Walter sighed again with regret. "I couldn't even give him my name." 

"I had hoped that this time, it would skip a generation, Detective Ellison. But it didn't. They must have been watching him for a while," Walter sat up and looked directly in Jim's eyes. "I will help you get my son back, Ellison, whether you like it or not." 

Jim stared at the man, the father, in front of him. Could he have given up a child of his, even to save his or her life? He didn't know. 

"Excuse me, Walter," Mulder turned toward his lover, "what is a Sentinel?" 

Walter and Jim looked at each other, and Walter laughed. *Oh, this was going to be fun* Jim thought grimly as the two agents glanced at each other, confused. *What was so funny?*   
  


* * *

  


They were finally going to let him eat with the other inmates of this facility. He sat down alone on the far side of the room. High windows, security at each door, no prison riot was going to get him out of here. He dug into his meal. He had to keep his strength up. 

He glanced up as a woman sat down with him. Curly brown hair and brown eyes, probably of German or Eastern European descent. He wondered why she was here. 

"Hi," she said softly. 

He just looked at her and went back to his meal. She didn't seem to have a guard. He looked over at his, standing just a few feet away. 

/i'm sam they trust me here they have my brother's life hanging over my head what about you are you here to train tyler/ 

/are the guards empathic too/ Blair struggled to control his facial expressions. She might be able to get him out. 

/not all of them so we have to be careful and whisper a lot never try to contact someone who isn't in the room or they'll know/ 

/do you know of a way out/ 

/there's a possibility but i can't go with you but i want you to take tyler/ 

/tyler he's one of them/ 

/no he's not he's being coerced he wants to go to college and they say they'll pay for it he doesn't know he'll never get out once they have you you are trapped for life/ 

/why can't you go/ 

/later that's one of the empaths there/ Sam jerked her head to the right. 

"Hi. I'm Blair," he said softly. 

"I'm Samantha, but please call me Sam," Samantha smiled at him and dug into her food. 

Blair sighed. This escape was already too complicated, and they hadn't even planned it yet. 

"It's going to be all right," she whispered.   
  


* * *

  


"So what you are saying is that Jim Ellison can sense things from farther away, but he needs someone like Blair to guide him. They share an empathic/telepathic bond, also," Scully said in amazement. This was too much. She would prefer a UFO or a conspiracy any day. 

"Yeah, that's right, except for the telepathic thing," Jim said with a frown. It would explain the sound of Blair's voice in his head earlier, but that was just crazy wasn't it, just wishful thinking. 

"Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't," Walter said quietly. "Believe me it will. Blair will be with you for the rest of your life, Jim. Over time or perhaps during this separation, the telepathic link with strengthen. Already he know what you are feeling," Walter said with a smile. He could remember those days and nights in the jungle. Several times, Jason had saved his life without saying a word. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jim said thoughtfully as he remember the night that his hearing wouldn't let him sleep. Blair had been up too, also unable to sleep. 

"I still don't understand this," Scully said with a grimace. "Do you hear things, see things beyond the normal range of human ability? Do you have to go through a chant or something?" 

Jim looked at her coldly. "You had some kind of fish for lunch, probably tuna, your heart rate at the moment," Jim looked as his watch, Scully followed suit, "is about sixty-six beats per minute," Scully gasped, "and you dye your hair," Jim gritted out. He hated feeling like he was performing. 

"Right, right," Mulder leaned in an peered at Scully's hair. There was just a suggestion of roots growing out, "and right." 

"That's not possible," Scully whispered. 

"Yes, it is. I just did..." Jim stopped and got a far away look in his eye.   
  


* * *

  


Blair stared at the ceiling. He had to try and contact Jim. Sam had warned him not to contact someone who was not in the room, but he had too. Certainly they couldn't do anything to him that was worse than taking away his freedom. 

Blair slowly centered himself. He reached deep inside and touched his link to Jim. Jim was all right, a little agitated but all right. He extended himself along the link. No one had noticed him yet. It could be that they couldn't sense his link to Jim. 

/jim its me blair i don't have long/ 

/blair...your father told me this could happen can you tell me where you are/ 

/yes we're in the mountains the Cascades i think i can feel the elevation...my father/ 

/it's a long story blair take care i am going to find you/ 

/i trust you jim you will find me/ 

Blair severed the link and came back to himself. He realized there was a person in the room. He quickly sat up. It was Alex. 

"Meditating, huh?" Alex said as he shifted in his chair. 

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked nonchalantly. 

"The boss wants to speak to you," Alex said as he stood. He held the door open for Blair. As Blair walked through, he put his hand on the small of Blair's back. 

Blair whirled around. "If you ever touch me again, I will break your arm," he said coldly. 

"Right," Alex said smoothly. "Come on." Alex grabbed one of Blair's arms and started down the hall.   
  


* * *

  


Blair sat down in the chair Alex pushed him at and cleared his face of all expression. 

"So, Mr. Sandburg, how is Tyler coming along?" the cigarette smoking man asked almost jovially. 

"His attention span could use lengthening, but other than that, he's ahead of my expectations," Blair said without any emotion in his voice. 

"Really, what would you suggest the next phase of his training should be?" the other man asked as he lit another cigarette. 

"You've read my lesson plans. Field training should be next. He's learned the basics, but now we have to fine tune his senses," Blair said in a monotone. 

"I don't think either of you will be going outside of the building yet," he said. He took another drag on his cigarette. "I think you still need to adjust to your new home." 

Blair arched an eyebrow. "Home? I have never had a home and never will. My mother instilled a wanderlust in me at an early age. I'm afraid I will never be without it. If you expect me to consider this a home, then you are mistaken," Blair said cynically. 

"Really? Well, until you adjust to your situation, you will not be going outside," he stubbed out his cigarette, "and that is final." 

Blair just nodded. 

"Take him back to his room, Krycheck." 

Krycheck nodded and started toward Blair. Blair stood quickly and turned toward the door. He did not want that man to touch him. He could feel the menace in him from across the room.   
  


* * *

  


Jim sighed as he got into his truck. Now he had to go face Naomi. At least he could say they had something of a lead. Mulder had some friends who were going to search for any old bases in the area. Jim shook his head as he got started his truck. What kind of FBI agent had friends that hacked into military data bases? 

As he got under way, he was suddenly struck by a sense of danger. It was Blair. He was to the northeast. He put on the lights and sirens and began to drive in that direction. After ten minutes of driving to the northeast with some minor corrections in direction, the feeling faded. 

Jim sighed and called Walter to tell him about it. There must be some kind of reason behind it.   
  


* * *

  


Alex pushed the younger man into his room. He followed and locked the door behind him. He had tried this the easy way, now it was time for the hard way. He slapped Blair across the mouth with his prosthetic as the younger man turned. Then all hell broke loose. 

Blair had sensed the other man's intentions, but he had hoped that his status as the only Guide in the compound would protect him. As Alex slapped him, he turned away to evade the force behind the blow. He turned once and threw a roundhouse kick to Alex's head. It was clumsy but forceful, and Alex hadn't been expecting it. It took him down like a ton of bricks. 

As he moved toward Alex, the calvary arrived with their weapons drawn. Blair just backed away with his hands raised. The guy who seemed like the head of the squad motioned toward Alex. Two of his men picked up the unconscious man and dragged him out. 

"Hey man, can you keep him out of my room? I don't swing that way," often, he finished in his head. 

The guy just stared at him for a second and motioned the rest of his men out of the room.   
  


* * *

  


Walter sighed as he slid into bed. His lover pulled him into an embrace. 

"We'll find him, Walter. If both you and Jim are correct, we just narrowed the search area a lot," Fox whispered softly. 

"I know but it doesn't seem like enough. Maybe it was wrong to not acknowledge him. If I had, he might not be in this mess right now," Walter said. He felt so guilty. 

"Or maybe he would have been taken years ago to ensure your cooperation. Mights and maybes are not the way to live your life. You made the best decision you could under the circumstances," Fox said confidently. 

"Thank you, Dr. Mulder," Walter said wryly as he rolled them over and kissed Fox deeply. It was a long, slow, wet kiss. As their tongues did battle, Walter let the day and his worries slip away. Right now nothing but Fox mattered. 

Finally, they came up for a deep gasp of air. Walter dived in to taste his lover's neck. Fox moaned. 

"Yes, lover, right there," Fox gasped. He began to run his hands up and down Walter's back. Massaging away the residual stress of his lover's day, he began to thrust his hips against Walter. 

Walter lifted his head and moaned. The feel of Fox's hard cock rubbing against his own was almost unbearable. He gasped as Fox rolled them both over and knelt between his thighs. Fox began to assault his nipples, and Walter went limp. Right now, there was nothing else in the world except his lover. 

"Oh, I've need this, needed you all day," Walter moaned as he felt Fox begin to trail kisses down his chest and linger around his navel. "You make me complete, content," Walter gasped out as Fox began to string a line of kisses from his left hip to his right. 

Fox grinned as Walter began to whimper and thrust toward him. He wasn't going to touch Walter's cock, not yet anyway. His lover needed to forget, and he was going to fuck Walter until he couldn't remember his own name. 

Walter moaned as Fox deftly flipped him over and reach across him to the nightstand. He gasped a few seconds later as a finger began to spread a chilly wetness inside him. Soon that finger was withdrawn, and another finger joined it with even more gel. Walter began to gasp and moan in time to the rhythm Fox had set. 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," Walter begged mindlessly. 

Fox grinned and positioned his lover on his knees. He slowly slid into his lover and threw his head back. Every time, it was like coming home. 

Walter groaned as the delicious pleasure wound it's way inside his insides. He wasn't going to last long. He felt a hand, Fox's hand he realized, wrap around his cock and begin to pump in time with his thrusts. Walter gasped and screamed into the pillow as he came. 

Fox gritted his teeth to keep from shouting as Walter's anus convulsed around him and milked his orgasm from him. He slowly slid out of Walter and fell to the bed beside him. 

Walter gathered his lover into his arms. 

"Love you so much," Walter murmured as he drifted off. 

"Love you too," Fox answered sleepily.   
  


* * *

  


Jim listened to Naomi toss and turn. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't hear Blair's heart beat or his breathing. He hadn't heard the sound of his voice in three days, an eternity. How long didn't matter, he decided. He missed his Guide. It was an ache that wouldn't ease. He sighed and rolled over. 

And stared at the wall. He closed his eyes and sobbed quietly. He had never realized how much his Guide was a part of him until now. He loved him so much. He wished now he had told him sooner. Waiting for the right time had definitely not been a good idea. He sighed as he slowly calmed down. Then the sobs began again as a thought that he had been pushing down all for the last three days surfaced. What if he never saw his Guide again?   
  


* * *

  


Blair sighed as he felt something tugging at him. Jim was very upset. He could feel Jim's sadness pulling at him. God, how he hated to feel Jim hurt. He pushed back his tears and began to review what he knew about the compound he was in. 

He knew he was north of Cascade, probably in the mountains. He knew there were at least three buildings, and that there was surveillance in his room. He knew there was a possible way out, but only if he took Tyler with him. He wanted to take Sam as well, but he didn't think he could convince her to go with him. He sighed and rolled onto his back. 

He reached inside of himself to the link he had with Jim. He tried to radiate comfort to him, but it wasn't working. He felt as though he was lying to him, so he pulled out of his meditative state and sighed. He had to sleep. That night dreamt about his father. 

> He walking down a street in Washington, D.C. At least he assumed it was D.C., it was one of the few major cities in the world he hadn't been in. He was walking toward two men. One was older and balding, and Blair assumed this was his father, and the other was younger than his father, but older than himself. The other man was his father's lover, he was sure. As he reached them, his father hugged him and introduced.... 

An alarm sounded. It was time to get up.   
  


* * *

  


Mulder got off the phone with one of his *friends* and turned toward them all and grinned. "We have two possibles sites. One is an old military training camp, and one is a research facility. There has been UFO activity at both in the last two months, but on the night Blair was taken, there was no activity at the research facility," Mulder grinned. "I think this is our best bet." 

Simon and Jim exchanged a glance. UFO activity? 

"I want to go with you when you go," a quiet, tired voice from the open door of Simon's office. 

"Naomi, this is going to be dangerous," Jim said patronizingly, the remark about UFO activity forgotten. 

"He's my son," Naomi said in the same tired voice. 

"Naomi, Jim is right. This isn't something you can tag along with us on," Walter said as he started toward her. 

"HE IS MY SON!" Naomi screamed. "Either you take me with you, or I will follow you." 

"Naomi, you're not thinking clearly," Simon said soothingly. "We can't concentrate on freeing Blair if we have to worry about you, too." 

Naomi turned and left. 

"Thank God," Walter said softly. "I don't know what we would have done if she had insisted on going." 

Mulder looked at Naomi's retreating back. She had given in too easily. She had been too adamant to give up so quickly. He shook his head mentally. He could be imagining things. Walter knew Naomi better than he did, anyway.   
  


* * *

  


Naomi made arrangements for a rental car at a place not far from the precinct. They were not going to leave her behind. She could help, despite what they thought. Walter did not know everything about her. He wasn't the only one who could keep secrets.   
  


* * *

  


Sam sat down across from Blair. "Hi." 

"Hi, Sam. Is anything the matter?" Blair asked softly. 

"They've had me running this really horrible test this morning. They wanted to know if I could sense if something died close too me," she sighed and looked up at him. "I can." 

/jesus sam that's inhuman/ 

/do you really think they care anyway i think i've changed my mind i want to go too have you talked to tyler yet/ 

/no i will today/ 

"You'd think they could afford better food," Blair said with a grimace as he began to fork up the rice on his plate. 

"Yeah, right, and how would they buy all their toys?" Sam asked. 

"With credit cards?" Blair said with a bland look on his face. 

Sam giggled, and Blair smiled. *She doesn't laugh enough* He proceeded to do everything in his power to make her smile.   
  


* * *

  


Jim sat looking at the satellite photographs Mulder had gotten of the compound. Suddenly he felt a wave of heat behind him. He turned his head slightly and stared as Mulder began to massage Skinner's shoulders. It seemed as though, suddenly, ten years dropped off of him. He turned back to his photographs and smiled. *Good, he can't say anything if Blair decides to accept my proposal.* 

"Have you found a way in?" Scully asked as she studiously ignored the men behind her. She sighed. *Couldn't they be a bit more discreet?* She met Fox's answering stare with a smile and turned her attention back to Jim. 

"Possibly," Jim answered. "See this right here," he pointed to a spot on a photograph, "this is a machine gun tower. Between this tower and this tower, there is a gate right where their fields of fire intersect. If the gate is open, it will block the fire from one tower and the other tower will have a hard time actually aiming at the target." 

"I thought this is supposed to be a research facility," Mulder called from behind Skinner's chair. 

"It is," Jim answered. "From these photographs the towers look as though they might have been disguised as some kind of testing platforms."   
  


* * *

  


Tyler was floating on a sea of tranquility. What was it about this guy's voice that could bring him here? He sighed softly and let it go. This isn't what meditation was about. 

/tyler/ 

Tyler grimaced. 

/tyler its blair i have to tell you something in complete confidence it involves sam/ 

/sam what's the matter with sam/ Tyler tensed up immediately. 

/calm down tyler you know they're watching that's better that's right deep breathes tyler we are going to escape and we want to take you with us/ 

/when/ 

/tomorrow night there will probably be friends of mine waiting for us/ 

/sounds good what's the signal/ 

/you'll know/ 

/hmm this sounds like fun/   
  


* * *

  


Jim tossed and turned. He just couldn't sleep. Blair wasn't here. He sighed and turned over onto his back. If Blair could reach him, maybe he could reach Blair. He began to practice one of the meditation techniques Blair had shown him. He reached inside of himself. The link was here; he knew it. 

Suddenly, he felt it. It felt like Blair smelled. He slowly, tentatively extended himself along it and surprised both of them when he met Blair half way. 

/jim/ 

/blair we have a plan/ 

/good is it centered around the gate/ 

/yes/ 

/i'll be bringing two others with me the sentinel and a telepath named sam/ 

/when/ 

/i don't know it will probably be tomorrow night 3 am/ 

/we'll be there/ 

/i miss you/ 

/i haven't been able to sleep since you left i miss you too/ 

/see you soon/ 

/yeah see you soon/ 

Jim almost cried as he retreated along the link. It felt so good to be so close to Blair, but he was so far away.   
  


* * *

  


Jim pounded on the door to the hotel suite. Finally, Mulder answered the door. Jim pushed past him. 

"We have to get everyone up and moving now. I'll explain on the way," Jim said as he paced in front of the couch. 

"Uhm, o.k.," Fox yawned as he scratched his chest through his Knicks jersey. He walked over to one door and pounded on it. 

"Scully, wake up. We need to get moving," Fox yelled through the door. There was an indistinct reply through the door. 

As Fox moved back toward the other door, it opened and Walter stuck his head out. 

"What's the matter, Jim?" 

"I got another message from Blair. I'll tell you on the way to that *research* facility," Jim answered and went back to pacing. He didn't really notice Fox pushing Walter back into their room. 

As the agents got ready, Simon arrived. 

"I've got some of the *stuff* you wanted in the truck of my car," he said quietly to Jim. "Are they getting ready?" 

"Yeah, we should be underway in a few minutes. We should all take your car. It'll draw less attention than transferring some of that *stuff* to my truck or one of their rentals," Jim said. 

They were so engrossed in Jim's communique from Blair they didn't notice the nondescript car four cars behind them. They didn't notice that the driver was a woman with a very determined look on her face.   
  


* * *

  


Mulder grabbed Jim's arm. "Did you say Sam? Did he say it was a man or a woman?" 

"No he didn't. I got the feeling it was a woman though. He's concerned about Sam. That much I know," Jim said as he felt Mulder's heart rate pick up dramatically. 

"Mulder, don't get excited. We've been closer than this to finding her. It might not be her, or it could be a clone," Scully whispered to him. 

"I can't help it," Mulder said excitedly. "It could be her. We may find her."   
  


* * *

  


Blair lay there. It was time. He didn't want it to be time, but it was. He slowly got up and undressed. He shivered as he faced the surveillance camera. He quickly threw his shirt over it and ripped the vent cover from the ventilation duck. 

He slowed his breathing and concentrated. He felt the change begin. He could hear the security guards in the hallway as he leapt gracefully into the ventilation shaft to go after Tyler.   
  


* * *

  


Jim suddenly shuddered, and his knees grew weak. Skinner turned toward him. 

"Are you o.k.?" Walter asked as he finished loading the pistol grip shotgun he had in his hand. 

"Yeah, just felt funny there for a moment," Jim said reedily. 

"It's to be expected," a familiar voice said from the other side of the car. 

The agents, Simon, and Jim whipped around to stare at Naomi. 

"You really should be more careful. Following you was ridiculously easy," she said coolly. 

"I thought you agreed to stay in Cascade," Walter said indignantly. 

"I agreed to nothing," Naomi growled. "I am here to get my son. Nothing more and nothing less." 

"What did you mean? What's to be expected?" Jim said as Naomi brushed past all of them to stand closer to the top of the hill that sheltered them from view. 

"You are linked to my son in a way I can not define. The change effects both in such a link," Naomi said absently as she fiddled with her clothing. 

"What do you mean?" Jim said in frustration. 

"I mean," Naomi paused as her clothing fell away, "the change Blair underwent effects you both." 

"What in hell do you think you are going to do, Naomi? Blind them with your beauty," Walter hissed as he stepped toward her. 

Jim shot him a look. "Naomi, why don't you put your clothes back on? We can include you in some way, I'm sure." As he spoke, Simon started to circle around her. 

Naomi laughed and then began to change. Her body bent forward as black hair sprouted from her body. As she went to all fours, her legs shortened and changed shape. They could hear the bones of her head crack and shift into a new shape. Soon, the transformation was complete. 

All of them stared as a sleek, slightly graying, black panther headed toward their right and into the trees. 

"That's not possible," Scully said breathlessly. 

"I think it is," Mulder said in the same voice. "I wonder if she's an alien." 

Scully elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "Not everything is an alien, Mulder." 

Walter turned toward Jim. "I never knew," he said softly. 

"I did, in a way, but that is neither here nor there," Jim said softly. 

/jim we're ready/ 

"It's time," Jim said in a coldly. He brought the M-16 up and started over the hill. The others quickly followed.   
  


* * *

  


Blair ran through the ventilation ducts. He quickly picked up Tyler's scent and followed it. He stopped a few yards from the vent leading to Tyler's room. 

/tyler/ 

/blair where are you/ 

/in the ventilation system hurry we still have to get sam/ 

Tyler moaned and rolled over. After much tossing and turning, he got up. He got a glass of water from the sink in his room. He only drank half of it. The other half he threw on the video camera. Sparks flew as it shorted. 

Tyler ran across the room to the vent and ripped it from the wall. He quickly crawled inside and stopped in amazement as he spotted the panther watching him. 

/hurry tyler we haven't much time/ 

/blair/ 

/yes come on hurry sam is waiting/ 

They backtracked to a junction in the duct system and stopped short. Sam was already there, waiting. 

/well come on/ 

They quickly followed her a vent that lead outside. They were on the second story of the building. 

/will you be able to make it/ 

/tyler should go first he can catch me/ 

/will and able/ 

/o.k. now we wait for the cavalry/ 

Blair quickly found and extended himself along the link. /jim we're ready/   
  


* * *

  


Scully grumbled to herself as she laid down on at the top of the hill. She always seemed to end up in the safest position, even when it was justified. She looked through the scope of her rifle and focused on the guard tower to the right. Now, they just had to get into position. 

Mulder and Walter got into position in the forest to the right of the compound. Mulder glanced at Walter as he held the pistol grip shotgun close to his chest. He looked tense and worried. Mulder knew his lover still had nightmares about Vietnam. 

"Are you o.k. with this?" Mulder whispered to his lover. 

"Yes, now be quiet," Walter whispered before he leaned in for a short kiss. 

Mulder smiled as he turned back toward the compound. Yeah, he was o.k. with this. 

Jim and Simon crouched close compound on the left. They were hiding in some low, dense shrubbery. 

"Do you see her?" Simon whispered so low Jim could hardly hear him. 

Jim quickly looked around. There she was! 

"She's crouched near the gate in the shadow of a gun tower," Jim whispered close to Simon's ear. 

Simon nodded and waited.   
  


* * *

  


Tyler kicked the vent cover twice before it fell out into the compound. He quickly slithered over the side, and then he hung to the edge for a minute before dropping to the ground. Sam was next. Then Blair leaped out into the night as the alarms started blazing. 

Jim raised the M-16 to his shoulder as he saw a man come out of a ventilation duct and drop to the ground. As the alarm went off, he and Simon began firing at the doors they could see. Mulder and Skinner quickly began doing the same. 

Scully quickly picked off the men in the gun towers. Then she began providing cover fire for the fugitives. She sniped at anything she could see. 

Tyler and Sam zigzagged through the compound toward the gate. As they reached it, Sam closed her eyes and put out a hand. The circuits in the lock screamed then exploded in a shower of sparks. Tyler put his shoulder to the gate and pushed. It slowly opened. 

Blair zigzagged as well, but he was heading for an armed man who had managed to evade Skinner's cover fire. He pounced on the man and tore out his throat. He started back toward the gate as he heard a familiar scream. 

Naomi pushed past Tyler and screamed as she saw another man take aim at her son. She began to race toward him. As she leaped, he fired. She screamed again as she knocked him down. She quickly tore out his throat and began loping for the gate. She was bleeding from her side, and the pain was terrible. But she had to get out; she had to make sure Blair was safe. 

Blair waited for his mother to catch up. They followed the two humans out of the gate. The four of them ran straight up the hill. Simon, Jim, Mulder, and Walter followed as they laid down more cover fire. 

Scully already had both cars running. She got out of Naomi's car when she saw the limping panther come over the rise. Naomi quickly changed back into a human. The bullet had passed through her side, but it didn't appear to be fatal. 

"Come on, all of you, into this car. The guys are taking the other car," Scully quickly hussled them into Naomi's car and took off. She caught a glimpse of the guys as they jumped into the other car. She sighed as she saw them take off in the other direction. 

"Where are they going?" Tyler asked as he pressed a shirt to Naomi's wound. 

"They're going to meet us somewhere safe. Where I can stitch up that wound," Scully said as she began to take the backroads toward Seattle.   
  


* * *

  


Scully pulled into the motel parking lot and swung around to the room Mulder had checked into earlier that day. It was on the side facing away from the highway. Which was good considering she had two nude people in the car, and one was still bleeding. 

She hurriedly hussled them into the small motel room. 

"All right, lay her out on the bed," Scully said as she dug around in her medical bag. "Mrs. Sandburg, this is going to hurt." 

"I realize that, Agent Scully," Naomi said breathlessly. The pain throbbed with every breathe she took. 

Scully quickly checked the wound. Naomi had been very lucky. None of her organs had been knicked or punctured, and from the way the wound was bleeding, Scully knew that there was no arterial bleeding. She quickly sterilized the wound, wincing as Naomi hissed. 

"Now, hold her still," Scully said as she threaded her needle. Blair grabbed his mother's hands and pulled them out of the way as Tyler laid across Naomi's legs. 

"Naomi, you shouldn't have come after me," Blair whispered as he watched Scully get ready to stitch the wound. 

"Blair, son, I had to. You are my...," Naomi gasped as Scully started stitching the exit wound, "my world." 

There was no more talking as Scully skillfully and quickly finished stitched the exit wound and then the entrance wound closed. She fashioned a bandage from some gauze and an Ace (tm) bandage she had. 

"That should do it. I'll write a prescription for an antibiotic tomorrow," Scully said quietly as she wiped the sweat from Naomi's forehead. "You were very brave, Mrs. Sandburg." 

"Not brave, Agent Scully, determined," Naomi said thinly. "And please call me Naomi." 

"Of course, Naomi," Scully said as she helped Sam settle Naomi under the covers, "and my name is Dana." 

"Dana," Naomi said sleepily, "what a wonderful name." 

Scully smiled as Naomi went to sleep. Suddenly, Tyler tensed. 

"There's someone outside the door," he whispered urgently. 

Scully grabbed her gun and aimed at the door. It opened and in tumbled four very bedraggled men. 

"Hi guys," Scully said as she holstered her weapon. "Glad you could join us." 

Mulder and Skinner smiled wearily at her, but Jim only had eyes for Blair. It got very quiet as Blair and Jim stared into each other's eyes. Then Jim stalked across the small motel room and swept a still very naked Blair into a tight bear hug. 

"Don't you ever do this to me again," Jim whispered into Blair's ear. 

"Not if I can help it," Blair whispered back as he hung on tight to his Sentinel. 

Then the pair were forgotten as Fox caught sight of Sam. As their eyes met, a spark of recognition sent them toward each other. Fox stopped just shy of hugging his sister. 

"Is it really you, Sam? Or are you a clone?" Mulder asked as he stared warily at this woman who looked so like his sister. 

Sam stared at him for a minute and smiled. She reached into Scully's medical bag and pulled out a scalpel. She drew it across the back of her hand just deep enough to draw blood. Red blood, not green goo. Fox grinned and pulled his sister into a bear hug. 

As he did, it was as though something deep inside him unlocked. A feeling he had never felt before. No, that wasn't right. He had felt it before and a bit of it since. It was a knowing, a looking feeling. He realized he knew exactly what Sam was feeling. He knew that Walter was feeling a sense of pride and love and ... completion. He drew back. 

/sam/ 

Sam grinned. She had know that her presence might trigger Fox's gift again. /yes/ 

Fox just stared at her. /what is going on/ 

/the reason they took me the reason they took so many of us including scully/ 

Fox hugged her again, harder. /it's real this is the truth/ 

/yes this is the truth/ 

Scully smiled at the sight before her. Mulder's quest was fulfilled. He seemed to grow younger before her eyes. Gone was the cynical facade, the only thing left was himself. She glanced at Skinner and grinned. Skinner would be here for him now. 

Simon glanced away from the family reunion to stare at his friends. They were still hanging on to each other. Simon smiled. He had made the right decision to help Jim get Blair out of that place. They belonged together. He grinned then. It might be fun to see how they finally got together.   
  


* * *

  


Walter stared at his son. Blair was sleeping. His hair was still damp from the shower and a Cascade PD sweatshirt hung on his body. 

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" a soft voice said from the other bed. 

"Yes, Naomi, he is very beautiful. It's hard to believe that this man is my son. I guess in my mind he was still a two day old infant squalling in his crib," Walter said as he sat down on the bed Blair was sleeping in. He slowly picked up one of Blair's hands and stared at the long, elegant fingers. "He looks so much like you," Walter whispered, and then he smiled as he rubbed one hand over his balding head. "Thank God." 

"He acts a lot like you though. And sometimes his smile is so like your's, or he does or says something that is so like you I wanted to laugh," Naomi said softly. 

"Can we talk Mr. Skinner?" Blair asked quietly. He had woken up the minute his father had touched his hand. He smiled at Walter's embarrassment as he was caught red handed. 

"Ah, sure let's go into the other room so we won't disturb your mother," Walter said as he got up. 

Blair pulled on a pair of extremely baggy sweat pants. "What about the others?" 

"They went to go get some food," Walter answered as he led Blair to the other motel room. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Walter asked as he sat down in one of the chair. 

Blair smiled as he sat in the other chair. "Mr. Skinner..." 

Walter held up a hand. "I know I haven't been much of a father to you, but please call me Walter or Walt or Dad. Mr. Skinner seems much *too* formal." 

"You want to call me to call you Dad or Walt or Walter. I don't even know you. YOU are a stranger," Blair said with quiet intensity. "Why should I?" 

"You say you don't know me, and you're right. You don't," Walter said gruffly. "I couldn't claim you, Blair. God, how I wanted to. I only saw you once. You were two days old, and you were squalling in this little nursery bed. And you were so beautiful," Walter finished hoarsely. He cleared his throat. 

"I had enemies, Blair. I knew that my children would probably be used against me if I were to rise in the FBI. Added to the fact that the ability to Guide Sentinels tends to run in a family, I couldn't put you in that kind of danger," Walter said urgently. "I don't expect you to accept me blindly. I just want to get to know you." 

Blair sat there. He tried to keep his face expressionless, but he could feel his heart melting at this father's words. "Tell me about yourself. If you want to get to know me, I have to know you too." 

Walter sighed. "The most defining thing in my life right now, aside from my work, is my lover. Unfortunately, my lover also happens to be an agent in my division." Walter looked deep into Blair's eyes. He could see the softening there. "What I am about to tell you goes no farther than this room," Walter said very seriously. Hopefully, this would cause his son to at least accept him. He hated to manipulate him, but he needed to know his son now. 

Blair just stared at him and nodded. 

"Agent Mulder is my lover," Walter said in almost a whisper. 

Blair's jaw dropped. His dad was bi too. He quickly closed his mouth then opened it again. "When did you know?" he asked avidly. 

Walter smiled. "The first time I saw him paired with another male agent I almost went crazy with jealousy. It wasn't long after the partnership broke up that I asked him out." 

Blair sighed then. *Maybe his dad would understand. Maybe he could give some advice.* 

"What's the matter, Blair? I want to be here for you now. I know it's not much, but please let me in," Walter pleaded softly. 

The smile slipped from Blair's face, and his eyes filled with tears. "Dad," he said thickly and stopped. 

Walter stood up and pulling Blair with him sat on the bed and pulled his son close. "You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Walter said softly. 

Blair sobbed and said, "I know it was stupid, but I love Jim so much." 

Walter smiled. "Listen to me, Blair. I was in love with my Sentinel, too. So was your Grandfather. It's a genetic thing, I think, because my sentinel and I were very much in love after about six months. It almost killed me when he died. And from what I've seen, Jim loves you too." 

Blair smiled at that. "Dad, Jim is the poster boy for Straight Cops of America." 

"Jim is a cop, first and foremost. He did something very illegal, and he convinced his Captain to help. These are not the actions of a friend who is a cop. These are the actions of a cop in love," Walter said as he dropped a kiss onto the top of Blair's head. 

"Do you really think so?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, I do, but give it a few days. Let him make the first move. You do not want to feel as if you seduced him in a time of crisis, o.k?" Walter said as he got up. "Now, go back to sleep. You still have circles under your eyes." 

"Yes, Daddy," Blair said in a high falsetto. 

"Smartass," Walter mumbled as he let himself out and locked the door behind him.   
  


* * *

  


Fox just stared at his sister. She looked different from the clone they had sent. Her hair was straighter and her eyes bluer. But she was definitely Sam. 

"Samantha," Scully began. 

"Whoa," Sam interrupted. "It's Sam. I don't go by Samantha." 

"Sam, what was it like?" Scully asked. 

"It was hell," Sam said simply. She smiled at Tyler as he reached over to take her hand. "The only good thing about it all was meeting Tyler," she said softly. 

"The only good thing there was you, Sam," Tyler said just as softly. 

Fox smiled. "I'm glad there was someone there for you. Will you come home with me, Sam?" 

Sam just shook her head. "I can't. Blair knows some people who can get us some fake I.D.s and birth certificates, maybe even school records. I think we're going to go South maybe. They kept us in Georgia for a while. It's beautiful there," Sam sighed. "My room had a window, and after it rains, the greens just sort of intensify, like the air and the plants are washed clean." Sam felt Fox's sadness. "Fox, I wish I could, but the risk is too great." 

"I know. Actually, I know some guys who can get all of that for you, even create a credit history. Let me do this for you," Fox asked. 

Sam and Tyler exchanged a look. 

/i don't know sam they could be watching these people if they know fox knows them/ 

/tyler he's my brother i have to let him do this for us/ 

/o.k. if that's what you want then i want it too/ 

"All right, Fox, you contact them for us," Tyler said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Fox said. Fox sighed. "I wish I could stay longer, but we have to be getting back to D..C." 

"Mulder, I'm going to stay here for another week. I have some vacation time coming, and I need to be here to take out Naomi's stitches," Scully said very matter of factly. She felt her cheeks blush a bit at the lie. She knew she really didn't have to be there, but she wanted to be. 

"Sure, but you'll have to discuss it with Walter," Mulder said. "Remember, we're here because he arranged everything." 

"I doubt he'll say no, Mulder, especially when you ask for me," Scully answered with a smile. Her smile widened into a grin when Fox blushed a bit. 

Jim watched the conversation and grinned at the blush. "I'm sure A. D. Skinner will agree if Agent Mulder asks, Scully. After all, you are his best agent. I bet he wants to stay on your good side," Jim said slyly as he met Fox's eyes. 

Fox and Simon just stared at him. Fox's look was disbelieving, but Simon was confused. *What the hell is going on?* he thought as he glanced at Agent Scully. She was shaking, and then she started to cough. Or was it laughter? 

"Um, right, anyway," Sam started. 

"To go on with our lives," Tyler interrupted with a grin. 

Sam shot him a look. "I'm full. Who else is ready for some sleep?" 

At that everyone finished up their meals and prepared to go. They hurried back to the motel, arguing about whether or not to try and get another room.   
  


* * *

  


"Jim," Simon said as he watched Sam and Tyler get a room of their own, "I'm going to go ahead and head back to Cascade. Fox and Walter will probably hitch a ride back with me, so you will still have Naomi's car." 

"Simon, you don't have to do that. You're just as tired as the rest of us," Jim said as he reached back into the car for the take out he had gotten Blair. 

"Jim," Simon said in a low voice, "we've worked together for a long time, and we've been friends for a long time. I'm not blind," he looked into Jim's eyes. "I know you love him. The two of you deserve some time alone." Simon went on in a louder voice, "I still have some processing to do about the whole affair. Shapeshifting, telepathy, government conspiracies," Simon shook his head ruefully, "it's a bit much." 

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Simon," he said in a more serious voice, "thanks." 

Simon smiled at him. "No problem."   
  


* * *

  


Jim smiled as Blair wolfed down the Chinese take out. He looked ridiculously cute in Jim's sweats. His expression got more serious as he thought back to Skinner's departure thirty minutes ago. 

"Does it really not bother you that he left for Washington so quickly?" Jim asked. 

"We talked while you were gone. I'm not quite o.k. with the whole thing, but I like him. He likes me; he said," Blair paused and sighed, "he said that he was proud of me. That meant more to me than I thought it would. We exchanged email and snail mail address. We'll be in touch." 

"You're taking it a lot more calmly than I would," Jim said as he put a hand on Blair's wrist. "Actually, I'm really proud of you, Chief. You kept your head, and you managed to rescue two other people." 

Blair laughed. "I didn't rescue them, big guy. It was Sam's plan.. She needed a distraction to get out of her room, and Tyler and I provided it by escaping into the ventilation ducts. They had her under very tight surveillance." 

"What do you mean?" Jim asked when Blair paused for a mouthful of almond chicken. 

"They had a telepath outside her room. It's standard procedure apparently for someone like Sam," Blair said as he chewed. "I was lucky. They must not have known a Sentinel and Guide have a psychic link." 

"Is she more than a telepath?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, a lot more. She has a way with electronics. Once she and Tyler settle down, I wouldn't be surprised if she became a computer programmer, or a hacker. Probably both," Blair answered in between bites of sweet and sour pork. Then he forked up some noodles and slurped them down. He sat back and yawned. "Man, I think I'm going back to bed." 

"That thing you do, it really tires you out, huh?" Jim said as he started toward the bathroom. He wanted a shower, badly. His erection wanted that mouth. 

"Yeah, definitely meant to be used in case of emergencies. I think I'm going to check on Naomi while you shower," Blair said as he got up. 

"O.K." 

Blair quickly crossed over to the other room. As he walked in, he grinned. Agent Scully was asleep beside Naomi. /hey mom what gives/ 

Naomi didn't even open her eyes. /the poor girl couldn't calm down i convinced her that with her lying beside me i would sleep better actually it didn't take much convincing/ 

/on the prowl again/ 

/maybe now i feel fine go back to sleep/ 

Blair grinned and shook his head. /sweet dreams and happy hunting/ 

Blair was surprised to find Jim already laying down on the bed he had been sleeping on. Jim's hair did look damp, and he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts. It must have been one short shower. Blair contacted Jim. /uh jim/ 

Jim rolled over and looked over at Blair. /yeah what do you need chief/ 

/can i sleep with you tonight i don't want to to be alone/ 

Jim smiled. /sure chief come here i'll protect you from your dreams/ 

Blair pulled off the oversized sweatshirt, crawled onto the bed, and snuggled down beside Jim. He ached to snuggle *into* him but didn't dare. Not yet anyway. He could bide his time.   
  


* * *

  


Dana slowly woke up to find herself wrapped *around* Naomi. As she slowly tried to extricate herself from the embrace, Naomi's arms tightened. 

/where are you trying to go little one/ 

Dana jumped. "Whaa...." 

/shhhh it's all right/ Naomi combed her fingers through Dana's hair. /i don't want you to get up right now i'm comfortable but if you must go ahead/ 

Dana was very still for a moment. Then she snuggled deeper into their embrace. /i really don't have anywhere i need to be/ 

Naomi grinned then purred in contentment. She felt Dana shiver then settle even closer to her. Naomi closed her eyes and went back to sleep.   
  


* * *

  


Jim woke up to the sound of Blair purring and a numb tingling in his left arm. Then he realized he had buried his hand deep into Blair's hair. Sleepily, he raised his head a bit and found out why his left arm was numb. He had wrapped his arms around Blair, and since they were laying on their sides now, Blair was laying on his arm. 

Jim sighed and started to slowly ease his arm out from under Blair's body. He managed to do this without waking Blair. Then he rolled over. Jim sighed as he felt Blair roll over, rest his head in the middle of his back, and slide a leg between his.   
  


* * *

  


Something was wrong with Blair's pillow. It was soft enough, but it seemed to be moving. And there was a very uncomfortable pressure in the vicinity of his bladder. Blair blearily rolled off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. While he was there he decided to take a shower. He had a potentially embarrassing problem to take care of anyway. 

Jim woke up to the sound of shower. He listened in on Blair as he showered. But then something changed. Blair's heart beat sped up and so did the rate of his breathing. Then he caught the sound of a moan and skin sliding against skin. Jim slowly got up and went to the bathroom door. *Was he really going to do this?* he thought as his hand turned the door knob. He shrugged and walked into the bathroom. 

Blair jumped when he felt a cold draft find it's way around the shower curtain. He whirled around as a very naked Jim stepped into the shower stall with him. 

"Jim?" Blair asked breathlessly. 

"I realized something when you were taken, Chief," Jim said softly as he pushed wet hair back from Blair's face. "I've loved you for a long time. I guess I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. If you don't feel the same way, I'll understand. If you want me to go, just tell me," Jim said as he leaned away from Blair. 

Blair grinned then. "If you try to leave, I'll shoot you with your own gun." 

Jim reached out and pulled Blair into a tight embrace. As Jim kissed Blair, he could taste a faint trace of almond chicken, city water, and the overpowering taste that was just Blair. He began to suck at Blair's tongue. 

Blair felt his knees give a bit as Jim devoured him. Blair began to run his hands over Jim's damp skin. He felt Jim jerk, and then Jim pulled away to moan. He had grazed a nipple. 

Jim moaned at the feel of Blair's slick fingers running over his nipple. He gasped as Blair nipped at the small bud. He jerked as Blair sucked the nipple into his mouth. 

Blair growled when he tasted Jim and felt his reaction. He pushed Jim against the wall and began to caress every inch of skin he could without losing that delicious piece of flesh.. 

Blair's growl sent shivers down Jim's spine. When he looked down he almost expected to see the panther instead of Blair. He whimpered as Blair increased the suction on his nipple and began to explore the rest of his body. As he felt Blair lift his head, he tunnelled his fingers into that wet mass of hair. 

/don't stop oh oh please/ 

Blair smiled up at him and pulled the other nipple into his mouth for the same treatment. His hands found Jim's arousal, hard and aching. He began to caress and tease it. First, he would rub his palm along the shaft slowly, then fast. Then, he would trail his fingernails lightly along the shaft. Then he would rub it again. Over and over, he did this in time with Jim's gasps. 

Jim was on the verge of screaming. The little minx wouldn't let up. First, the jacking off, then the fingernails. Over and over. If ... if.... Suddenly, he felt Blair let go of his nipple and slide down his body. He came the second he felt Blair touch his tongue to the head of his cock. 

Blair barely had time to catch Jim's come in his mouth. He growled as he tasted Jim. He heard Jim's scream and felt his knees give. He helped him slide down into the tub in a reclining position. He surged up to kiss Jim. 

/blair is jim all right/ Two different minds asked at the same time. 

Blair grinned as he kissed Jim. /he's fine/ he sent to Naomi and Sam /he's better than fine he tastes delicious/ 

Jim's arms came up to clamp Blair's body to him. /god blair that was ... perfect/ 

/i seem to still have a slight problem big guy/ 

Jim reached down and began to stroke Blair. In three strokes, Blair exploded with his own scream. 

/come on chief we can't sleep in here/ Jim said as he pulled himself and up and reached for Blair. 

/why not/ Blair said as he allowed himself to be pulled into an upright position. 

/because i want to have you again/ 

At that Blair jumped out of the tub and made a bee line for the towels. "Well, why are you still standing there?" Blair said as he began to hurriedly towel off.   
  


* * *

  


A few days later... 

"Do you really expect me to believe, A.D. Skinner, that you and Agents Mulder and Scully were not up to something in the Northwest?" Cancerman asked as he lit another cigarette. 

"A friend of mine was in trouble. I promised to help. Whether or not Agents Mulder and Scully decided to tag along is not my concern," Skinner gritted out as Cancerman blew smoke into his face. 

"Really? Are you saying that you deny knowledge of any of *your* field agents' actions in Washington state, Assistant Director?" Cancerman asked with a smug smile. 

"I am saying that whatever they thought they had to do to help me was done without my consent or my knowledge," Skinner said with a small smile. *Plausible deniability, you bastard. Ain't it great?* "But I am curious. What did they do to get me reamed?" *Chew on that, you cancerous son of a bitch.* 

Cancerman left quickly after that. Three of their best test subjects were missing. And the Consortium was asking some very embarrassing questions. Like where in hell had two panthers come from, and why hadn't Sandburg been seen escaping with the rest?   
  


* * *

  


"So, Scully, where are you rushing off to? It's only five o'clock," Mulder teased. 

"It's quitting time, Mulder, and I have a dinner date," Scully said with a grin. 

"Oh, really? And with whom may I ask?" Mulder asked as he turned back to his files. He had two more to go, then he could meet up with Walter with a reasonably clean conscience. 

"With Naomi," Scully through over her shoulder with a laugh as she streaked out of the door. 

Mulder stared after her, then he grinned. Well, well, well. That would explain her lack of a social life. Then he shook his head. He had to get those images out of his head, or Scully would shoot him again.   
  


* * *

  


Jim stared at his computer. It was two o'clock. It was two o'clock on a Friday, and he had paperwork to do. But his lover had just sent him something by email. *Did he dare open it?* Jim thought with a grin. He slowly moved the mouse key to the icon and clicked twice. 

>   
>  Dear Jim,
> 
> I got home early, and you're not here. I'm all alone with nothing to keep me company but thoughts of you. And my thoughts of you, how naughty they are. They make me hot; you make me hot. Your eyes, your chest, your cock. Mmmm that hard cock of yours inside me. I wish you were here right now. Maybe I'll just get started without you.   
>   
>  Your lover   
>   
> 

Jim pulled his collar back and stared down at his lap. *Down, boy. Damn, didn't work. Snow, rivers, deep water. Damn, nothing was working.* 

Jim quickly saved the report he was working on and jumped to his feet. He quickly walked over to Simon's office and stuck his head in. 

"Well," Simon barked. His Friday had not been the best it could have been. His date for this evening had just called to cancel. Why couldn't Cassandra get everything on the ball? 

"Simon, it's Friday. I can finish that last report sometime over the weekend, so I'm leaving early. O.K?" Jim said quickly. 

"I suppose if I say no, you'll disappear on me," Simon teased. 

Jim brought a hand to his chest and hung his head. "Who, me? Simon, I'm hurt. I would never just disappear. I'd have my cell phone," Jim said with a grin. 

"Get out of here! And I don't want to see you until Monday," Simon barked happily.   
  


* * *

  


Jim ran up the stairs two at a time. He stopped and stared at the door to the loft. He could feel himself getting even more aroused as his nose told him that Blair had indeed gotten started without him. He opened the door and stared. 

Blair had pulled one of the chairs over so it faced the door. Each of his calves were slung over an armrest. And he was stroking himself. Jim stared at those hands slowly stroking and squeezing Blair's cock. 

"Jim," Blair said softly. Jim looked up. "I've been waiting for you." 

"I can see that," Jim said hoarsely. He quickly closed the door and locked it. He began to strip off his clothes. "You are a tease, Blair. What if Simon had told me I couldn't leave for the day?" 

Blair laughed. "I would have had a lot of fun now and even more fun later." 

Jim growled as he stalked over to Blair and then fell to his knees in front of the chair. He stared into Blair's eyes as he grabbed Blair's hands and gently pulled them out of the way. He lowered his head. 

Blair gasped and arched his back as Jim engulfed him. He moaned in time with Jim's strokes. /oh god my love love you so much/ he repeated over and over again as he struggled to grip Jim anywhere. 

Jim felt Blair's hands fight against his grip. He pulled back and smiled as Blair cried out. /no my love i get to control the pace i'll let you come when i want you too/ Jim leaned back down and began a strong suction. 

Blair screamed as Jim stopped just as Blair was ready to come. He panted as his brain tried to form a coherent thought. /love love love please please love/ 

Jim just grinned as he swooped back down to engulf Blair to the root. He felt Blair stiffen all over then begin to spasm. His mouth was filled with Blair. 

Blair couldn't even scream; his mouth opened but no sound came out. He relaxed into a puddle of human flesh in the chair. He moaned as he felt Jim pick him up. He barely registered Jim throwing him onto the bed. But the image Jim sent to him woke him up. 

It was an image of what Jim saw when they made love. His head thrown back and twisted in ecstasy. The sight of Jim's cock buried deep inside him. He quickly woke up as he felt Jim begin to nip at his shoulders. 

/are you up to it love/ 

Blair moaned as Jim began to worry an especially sensitive area of flesh with his teeth. /yeah i'm up to it if you are/ 

As a response, Jim rolled Blair over. He quickly reached for the lube on the nightstand and prepared his lover. /are you sure you're not to tired/ Jim had paused at the threshold of his lover's body. 

Blair grinned and whispered, "I want to feel you come inside me. Now fuck me." 

Jim gasped and pushed inside his lover. Jim moaned as he scaled that mountain all to quickly, but he could feel Blair helping him along in ways Jim had never dreamed of. A clenched muscle, a rotation of the hips--they all had the effect of pushing Jim closer to the edge. Suddenly, he was being pushed over. 

Blair shuddered as he felt Jim climax and then roar. He felt as though he had come again too. Jim collapsed on him for a few seconds. Then he rolled over and pulled Blair on top of him. 

"You are lethal," Jim panted. 

"But I always deliver," Blair said with a sigh. He smiled when Jim chuckled roughly. 

* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
